


Blu

by Estranged



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flashbacks, Introspection, Minor Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estranged/pseuds/Estranged
Summary: "Ancora si chiedeva come avesse potuto considerare Erwin un semplice uomo. Non lo era mai stato e forse, inconsciamente, Levi lo aveva sempre saputo."





	Blu

_Siamo perduti._

Queste erano le parole che rimbombavano nella sua testa da quel fatidico momento, ma solo ora, nella solitudine di quella stanza a lui sconosciuta, Levi si permise di abbandonarsi all’unico pensiero che davvero lo tormentava.

_Sono perduto._

Neanche un giorno era passato da quella scelta e tutto quello che Levi riusciva a vedere erano quegli occhi, i suoi. Nel buio, sdraiato su quel letto incredibilmente scomodo, Levi pensò a quando, un tempo, quegli occhi erano stati in grado di mostrargli un mondo migliore, una vita migliore.

Erano già trascorsi 5 anni da quando la sua esistenza era cambiata, ma ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi di quanto quel mutamento avesse messo radici profonde in lui. Era stata l’arguzia che quell’uomo aveva dimostrato? O era forse stato tutto solo per sfida? Poco importava ormai. Quel giorno aveva ribaltato il suo destino. Da delinquente qual era, Levi era diventato un soldato. Ordini, gerarchie, strategie… Quella non era mai stata la sua vita, eppure un semplice uomo era stato in grado di cambiare tutte le carte in tavola.

_Semplice._

Ancora si chiedeva come avesse potuto considerare Erwin un semplice uomo. Non lo era mai stato e forse, inconsciamente, Levi lo aveva sempre saputo. Nel momento in cui Erwin aveva posato i suoi occhi su di lui, nel momento in cui gli aveva dato la possibilità di una scelta, Levi non aveva potuto fare altro che dire: “E va bene. Entrerò nell’Armata Ricognitiva!”

A quell’epoca il suo intento era stato un altro. L’obiettivo era di uccidere l’allora Caposquadra, senza troppi ripensamenti, senza troppi indugi. Quello che Levi non si era aspettato era di vacillare di fronte alla volontà ferrea di quell’uomo. Erwin era pronto a tutto, anche a estremi sacrifici, pur di raggiungere il suo scopo.

 

_- **5 anni prima**_

Era notte fonda e la truppa dell’Armata Ricognitiva aveva trovato rifugio tra le rovine di un vecchio castello. I giganti, quando il sole calava, non si muovevano e l’unica preoccupazione di Levi, in quel momento, era che Furlan e Isabel si sbrigassero a trovare quei dannati documenti che il Caposquadra aveva portato con sé. Levi aveva acconsentito a fare da palo, ma ora l’attesa stava cominciando a diventare snervante.

_Tap tap_

_Merda, muovetevi._ Pensò Levi, inveendo contro i suoi amici.

Questo era ciò a cui stava pensando proprio mentre il diretto interessato compariva dinnanzi a lui. Erwin sembrava stupito di aver trovato Levi in quella zona del castello, lontano da tutti gli altri, solo. Quegli occhi inquisitori lo stavano scrutando con una curiosità che Levi non era abituato a conoscere, senza accennare a distogliersi dalla sua figura. Levi non aveva mai visto occhi del genere; non sapeva perché, non sapeva quale storia fosse celata dietro quelle iridi chiare, sapeva solo che gli era impossibile sostenere uno sguardo così acceso, ma allo stesso tempo così freddo e calcolatore, e per questo, con stizza, girò la testa dall’altra parte, maledicendosi per quella sua debolezza insensata.

“Che ci fai qui tutto solo? I tuoi uomini non sono con te?” gli chiese il Caposquadra.

I suoi uomini? Come se quelli fossero stati i suoi uomini. Non tutti vivevano come dei militari. Loro erano come fratelli, anche se nessun legame di sangue li univa. Ma come spiegare qualcosa del genere a qualcuno che probabilmente neanche si preoccupava delle vite dei suoi sottoposti?

“Non sono i miei uomini…” fu tutto quello che disse, perciò.

“Capisco…” e di nuovo Levi sentì quello sguardo scottargli la pelle.

“Allora ti sei abituato alla vita militare?” aggiunse Erwin e Levi cominciò seriamente a chiedersi se quella fosse davvero l’idea del Caposquadra di fare conversazione. Perché? Non riusciva a capire che per lui sostenere un dialogo era difficile già in condizioni normali, figurarsi in quel caso?

“Tutti quanti non fanno altro che parlare di giganti con un’espressione in volto che ti soffoca…” rispose Levi, cercando di mostrare il suo disprezzo.

“Ovvio. L’Armata Ricognitiva attrae persone del genere.”Aggiunse Erwin, quasi come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

 _E ti pareva?_ Fu il primo pensiero di Levi. “Questo è poco, ma sicuro. E poi, con uno come te alla guida…” Questa volta Levi non si risparmiò la battuta pungente che aveva sulla lingua da fin troppo tempo. Non capiva che cosa fosse che lo irritava in quell’uomo, ma non si sarebbe perso l’occasione di fargli capire quanto lo infastidisse l’idea di dialogare con lui.

“Il combattimento di oggi è stato perfetto. Non avrei mai immaginato di vederti sconfiggere un gigante dal comportamento bizzarro alla tua prima spedizione. Con un combattente geniale come te, anche gli altri soldati si sentiranno al sicuro.” Erwin continuò, come se niente fosse.

 _Cosa sta cercando di fare? Pensa di adularmi in questa misera maniera? Oppure pensa seriamente che io abbia intenzione di rimanere con loro, con lui?_ Si chiese Levi, non convinto delle parole del Comandante. “Durante quel combattimento è stato divorato un soldato. Ho capito come lottare contro quel gigante guardando i suoi movimenti mentre mangiava quell’uomo…” rispose, ripercorrendo con la mente quello che era successo quel giorno.

“Capisco… Come avrai già compreso, l’Armata Ricognitiva è stata creata grazie a innumerevoli sacrifici. Ci sono ancora troppe cose che non conosciamo del mondo esterno.” Lo sguardo di Erwin si fece d’improvviso duro, distante, quasi come se stesse ricordando tutto quello che aveva dovuto vedere nei suoi anni di attività, tutti gli orrori di cui era stato testimone. Ora, però, quegli occhi che si erano persi nel corridoio tornarono a posarsi in quelli di Levi con una ritrovata determinazione. “Tuttavia, se tutto ciò servirà a restituire il mondo all’umanità… Allora nessuno rimpiangerà di aver dedicato il cuore a questa causa. Nessuno.”

 _E questo cosa significa?_ pensò Levi. Si era forse sbagliato su Erwin? Aveva per caso dato un giudizio affrettato su di lui, basandosi su informazioni fittizie? Era questo il valore che dava alle vite dei suoi uomini? O era solo una giustificazione che lui stesso si dava per riuscire a dormire la notte? A poco sarebbe servito porsi domande sulla vera natura di quell’uomo enigmatico, visto che il suo destino era già stato segnato.

_Forse, però…_

“FRATELLO!! Scusa se ci ho messo tanto! Ho finito di cambiarmi, perciò puoi entrare!” urlò all’improvviso Isabel dal corridoio.

 _Alla buon ora!_ Levi quasi sospirò dal sollievo nel sentire la voce della sua amica e se ne andò via con lei, senza degnare nemmeno di un saluto il Caposquadra, ma percependone comunque lo sguardo sulle sue spalle. “Che cavolo di scusa hai messo in piedi, idiota?” Le disse nervosamente, non badando ai toni.

“Eh eh eh! Scusa! Vi stavate fissando senza dire una parola, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo…” Rispose Isabel.

_Se ne è accorta anche lei, quindi… Quegli occhi…_

 

 

Levi si ricordava benissimo di quel giorno. Ricordava il dialogo avuto con Erwin, ricordava il suo sguardo caldo e le sensazioni che aveva provato, ma ora non poteva far altro che sorridere amaramente per la sua ingenuità. Come aveva potuto pensare che quelle poche parole avessero il motivo profondo di ingannarlo? Come aveva potuto credere che quegli occhi fossero freddi come il ghiaccio, quando nessuno lo aveva mai guardato con quel calore?

Il giorno seguente a quella conversazione i suoi compagni di una vita erano morti, abbandonati proprio da lui stesso per l’orgoglio di portare a termine un patto che gravava su di loro da quando si erano arruolati nell’Armata Ricognitiva. Levi, Furlan e Isabel, infatti, avrebbero dovuto rubare delle prove scritte in possesso di Erwin per poi ucciderlo. Il Caposquadra però portava sempre con sé i documenti più importanti e l’unica soluzione era di scovarlo da solo durante la spedizione, tendergli un agguato e scappare con quello che erano venuti a prendere.

Quello che non avevano messo in conto, però, erano la pioggia e i fitti banchi di nebbia che si erano venuti a creare nell’area della spedizione. Tornare indietro sarebbe stato impossibile, ma andare avanti tutti insieme avrebbe potuto essere altrettanto rischioso. Dopo un acceso dibattito, Levi aveva convinto i suoi due amici a rimanere con la squadra, in modo da garantire loro maggiori probabilità di sopravvivenza, mentre lui sarebbe andato da solo in avanscoperta per uccidere Erwin.

Le cose però erano andate diversamente. Dopo l’abbandono di Levi, la squadra di Furlan e Isabel era stata fermata da un gruppo di giganti e tutti erano stati divorati mentre Levi, accortosi troppo tardi della presenza di quei mostri, non era riuscito a salvare i suoi amici per un battito di ciglia.

Ricordava ancora lo sguardo di Furlan mentre stava per essere divorato e gli occhi vitrei di Isabel, la sua testa ormai staccata dal resto del corpo. Non se lo era perdonato allora, ma aveva imparato a perdonarselo con il tempo… E con Erwin.

 

_- **5 anni prima**_

“Loro sono morti per niente, Erwin? Erano pedine che servivano per giocare la tua inutile partita del cazzo!” La rabbia ormai era incontrollabile in lui. Levi aveva disarcionato il Caposquadra dopo che quest’ultimo lo aveva raggiunto e ora lo stava minacciando con una delle sue lame. Erwin sapeva. Sapeva di loro, del loro piano, dei documenti da rubare, eppure li aveva ingannati. Allora aveva visto giusto. Come aveva potuto pensare anche solo per un istante di essersi sbagliato? Il suo intuito era sempre stato infallibile. “Ma hai perso.”

A quelle parole Erwin sembrò come destarsi da un lungo sogno; con la mano sinistra afferrò la lama che aveva alla gola, la allontanò da sé e cominciò a gridare. “Una partita inutile? Chi è che ha ucciso i miei sottoposti, i tuoi amici? Io? Oppure tu? Pensi che se mi aveste attaccato insieme adesso sarebbero ancora vivi?”

 _Se solo non ci fossimo separati…_ Pensò Levi, con le lacrime che ancora gli bruciavano gli occhi. “Hai ragione. E’ stata la mia presunzione, il mio fottuto orgoglio…”

“TI SBAGLI!” Urlò a quel punto Erwin, avventandosi contro Levi. “Sono stati i giganti! Da dove vengono? Per quale motivo esistono? Perché divorano gli esseri umani? Nessuno lo sa. Ne siamo completamente all’oscuro. E fino a quando lo saremo, loro continueranno a divorarci. Non riusciremo a uscire dalle mura.” Erwin sembrava delirante, la mano sinistra sanguinava copiosamente mentre con la destra indicava la pianura che si estendeva a perdita d’occhio attorno a loro. “Guardati intorno. In questo posto non ci sono mura. Qui potrebbe esserci qualcosa in grado di portare un po’ di luce sulla nostra oscurità. Tuttavia, ci sono persone che non vorrebbero farci lasciare le mura. Loro vogliono stare dove il pericolo non può raggiungerli, pensando esclusivamente al proprio profitto. Ciò è normale. Gli occhi della razza umana rinchiusa dentro le mura da più di cento anni non riescono a vedere dall’altra parte.” Ora Erwin sovrastava Levi, la sua imponenza ancora più marcata dalle dure parole che gli stava rivolgendo. “Ma tu, Levi? I tuoi occhi vedono? Vuoi uccidermi e tornare nel sottosuolo? Noi non molleremo, continueremo ad andare fuori dalle mura. Perciò combatti insieme all’Armata Ricognitiva! La razza umana ha bisogno della tua abilità!”

E in quel momento, esattamente in quel momento, il Sole era tornato a splendere sulla pianura e aveva illuminato la figura solenne di Erwin. I suoi capelli biondi mossi dal vento ora brillavano di una luce diversa. O era forse Levi a vederlo sotto una luce diversa dopo quelle parole?

 _Perché questo uomo riesce a confondermi così tanto? Perché sono pronto a seguirlo?_ Levi pensò e, dopo essersi arrovellato per qualche istante, lasciò cadere la lama.

“D’ora in avanti non ci sarà più nessun accordo…” Il sorriso e l’implicita promessa di Erwin ridestarono Levi. Forse, prima o poi, sarebbe riuscito a lasciarsi indietro la sua vita, proprio come ora stava facendo con i cadaveri dei suoi cari amici.

 

 

5 anni. 5 anni di vite perse, 5 anni di sofferenze, 5 anni insieme a lui. Ne era forse valsa la pena? Levi ormai non aveva più dubbi a riguardo. Una vita di solitudine e di dolore era servita a incontrare lui, la sua persona. Erwin.

Si girò nel letto, lo sguardo rivolto verso l’alto, ripercorrendo gli eventi della giornata.

Il piano era risultato in una carneficina, i sopravvissuti erano solo nove: lui stesso, Hanji, Flocke, Jean, Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha e… Armin.

Dopo il piano suicida ideato da Erwin per ingannare il Gigante Bestia, Levi si era quasi arreso all’idea di perdere colui per il quale viveva e combatteva da 5 anni. La strategia però non aveva dato i suoi frutti e il Gigante Bestia era riuscito a scappare, nonostante Levi fosse stato in procinto di ucciderlo.

Al ritorno sulle mura lo spettacolo che aveva trovato era stato a dir poco agghiacciante. Eren stava minacciando con una delle sue lame il corpo mutilato di Bertholdt, mentre l’ospite del Gigante Bestia sembrava parlargli in tono concitato. Quando questi lo aveva visto, dopo un momento di stupore iniziale dovuto al fatto che probabilmente non si capacitava di come un singolo uomo fosse riuscito a tornare sano e salvo, aveva deciso di scappare, lasciando Eren e Levi da soli sul tetto di legno di una delle case di Shiganshina.

In un primo momento il suo istinto era stato quello di rincorrere l’ospite chiedendo il gas rimasto a Eren, ma quello che era successo dopo aveva immobilizzato entrambi. C’era qualcun altro su quel tetto che Levi non aveva visto, un corpo terribilmente bruciato, i lineamenti non più riconoscibili. Quel qualcuno aveva emesso un debole colpo di tosse e allora Levi si era reso conto di chi fosse. Era Armin, le esili membra ridotte in condizioni pietose, ma incredibilmente ancora dotate di vita.

 _Come può essere ancora vivo? Come può resistere a una tale sofferenza?_ Aveva pensato Levi mentre Eren, raggiunto da Mikasa, gli chiedeva il siero per permettere di salvare la vita del suo povero amico. La decisione sarebbe stata abbastanza semplice, eppure Levi si era trovato a essere riluttante; mentre stava per consegnare a malincuore il siero, però, era accaduto qualcosa che rasentava il miracoloso.

Erwin.

Eccolo. Sulle spalle di Flocke, sanguinante e pallido come mai lo aveva visto, ma vivo.

 _Vivo?_ Era l’unica cosa che risuonava nella sua testa. Il respiro del Comandante era debolissimo, appena percettibile, ma c’era.

Ripensando a quei fatti, Levi si rese conto del perché della sua riluttanza a lasciare il siero a Eren; anche se solo nel suo inconscio, Levi aveva un’unica persona che avrebbe voluto salvare e, per quanto fosse crudele ammetterlo, quella non era né Armin né nessun altro soldato. Era il suo Erwin. L’Erwin a cui era legato da anni, tanto da intendere qualunque suo stato d’animo, qualunque sua intenzione, solo con uno sguardo. L’Erwin che tanto gli aveva insegnato in quei pochi anni insieme.

Sì, perché, ora che ci pensava, quei 5 anni erano stati tanti, ma davvero troppo pochi. La vita gli aveva tolto tanto, la famiglia, la casa, gli amici, ma Erwin era stato in grado di restituirgli tutto senza chiedere niente in cambio, solo la sua lealtà.

_Come avrei potuto non darti la mia lealtà? Come avrei potuto deluderti, dopo tutto quello che avevi fatto per me?_

Eppure la lealtà e l’amore nei suoi confronti non erano bastati. Quel mondo crudele gli aveva tolto l’unica sua ragione di vivere, di vivere per davvero. E l’aveva fatto nel modo più atroce possibile, costringendolo a scegliere tra due persone morenti e per cui, a prescindere dall’esito, si sarebbe sentito tremendamente in colpa.

Non voleva ricordare l’orrendo litigio avuto con Eren e Mikasa e nemmeno ripensare a quanto si era mostrato debole davanti a loro, stremato dal combattimento e dal carico emotivo di una scelta che sarebbe gravata solo sue spalle.

Lacrime di frustrazione cominciarono a pungergli gli occhi mentre rivedeva davanti a sé i due corpi malandati e l’astuccio con il siero nelle sue mani. Provò a chiudere le palpebre nel tentativo di scacciare via quelle immagini, ma nonostante tutto loro continuavano a ritornare.

_Perché mi hai lasciato qui, da solo?_

Ma la verità era solo una. Era stato lui stesso a lasciarlo andare via e ora, nel buio di quella stanza, si ritrovava ad affrontare le conseguenze della sua scelta. Aveva sbagliato? Aveva fatto la cosa giusta? Sarebbe mai stato in grado di perdonarsi?

_Non troverò mai una risposta a queste domande. Avrei bisogno delle tue parole, ora. Forse sarebbero in grado di lenire questo dolore nel petto che non accenna a diminuire._

Il senso di colpa lo stava attanagliando e le lacrime cominciarono a scendergli piano sulle guance. Quello che aveva fatto era sbagliato, lo sapeva. Levi era un soldato e da soldato avrebbe dovuto comportarsi. Avrebbe dovuto prendere il siero, iniettarlo a Erwin e lasciare che divorasse Bertholdt, diventando a sua volta il Gigante Colossale. Avrebbe dovuto salvare il Comandante dell’Armata Ricognitiva, un uomo adulto, con esperienza e in grado di essere una risorsa ancora più fondamentale di quanto già non fosse stato. Avrebbe dovuto agire anche per il suo egoismo, per avere il suo Comandante accanto per altri 5, 10, 15 anni o per tutta la vita che sarebbe stata loro concessa.

_Avrei dovuto…_

Eppure in quell’occasione tutta la sua preparazione e tutta la sua volontà non erano bastate per permettergli da fare la scelta più giusta, quella più egoista.

 _Ogni persona è schiava di qualcosa o di qualcuno. Anche lui lo era._ Queste erano state le parole di suo zio Kenny, poco prima di spirare. E quali parole potevano adattarsi meglio a quella situazione? Erwin era schiavo di uno scopo più grande di lui, scoprire cosa ci fosse in quella maledetta cantina, un segreto che avrebbe cambiato le sorti dell’umanità, secondo il parere del Comandante.

_Avrei dovuto pensare all’umanità o, al massimo, a me stesso, per una sola volta. E invece, in quel momento, l’unica cosa che sono riuscito a fare è stato pensare a lui. A quanto 5 anni con lui mi abbiano reso più libero di quanto non fossi mai stato in tutta la mia vita. Ero un delinquente, ma lui ha visto attraverso quella coltre, mi ha guardato dentro, come nessuno aveva mai osato o saputo fare. Sono diventato un soldato, grazie ai suoi insegnamenti, ma negli ultimi istanti della sua vita l’ho deluso._

_Ti ho deluso, vero?_ Era quella la domanda che più lo tormentava. Erwin sapeva quello che Levi aveva fatto? Poteva vederlo rigirarsi nel letto, il cuscino ormai impregnato di lacrime e le lenzuola avvinghiate intorno al suo corpo, mentre non riusciva a prendere sonno? Eppure Levi, più si torturava sulle sue azioni, più si rendeva conto che quella scelta era stata giusta. Non per l’umanità, non per l’Armata Ricognitiva, non per Levi. Per Erwin.

Levi aveva perso tutto in passato e adesso si ritrovava di nuovo solo. L’unica vera ragione di vita gli era stata tolta con una ferocia difficile da comprendere. Levi ci era abituato o, almeno, pensava di esserlo, ma quel dolore nel petto era qualcosa di insopportabile. L’idea di vivere ancora in un mondo senza la luce che lo aveva guidato di nuovo nel mondo esterno gli faceva venire la nausea, ma, nel profondo, lui sapeva.

_Questa potrebbe davvero essere la scelta più sbagliata che io abbia mai fatto, ma almeno saprò di aver salvato Erwin dal diventare un mostro, un mostro vero._

Erwin aveva rinunciato al suo sogno e sarebbe stato pronto a rinunciare anche alla sua vita, Levi gli aveva già dato il suo addio, ma il destino aveva deciso di giocargli un ultimo tiro mancino. Il desiderio di salvare se stesso non era stato abbastanza forte per annientare la volontà di compiere un atto di pietà nei confronti di chi si era già rassegnato a un volere più grande della propria comprensione e che aveva avuto il peso di migliaia di morti sulle sue spalle.

No. Non si sarebbe mai perdonato una cosa del genere. Non dopo tutto quello che Erwin aveva fatto per lui. Avrebbe vissuto senza di lui, senza più vedere quegli occhi, senza più sentire quel calore che solo lui poteva dargli… Senza avergli mai detto quello che veramente provava.

_Come farò ora? Sono perduto…_

 

_- **Il giorno dopo**_

_Che ore sono? E questo letto?  Dove so…_

Il letto sfatto, la maglia sudata, il cuscino bagnato…

_Erwin…_

Non era un incubo. Era tutto reale quindi?

Si alzò incespicando e si diresse verso il piccolo bagno che era presente in quella casa. C’era uno specchio, ma quello che vide riflesso gli fece desiderare che non ci fosse mai stato.

I capelli neri erano arruffati, il viso era pallido, scarno, malaticcio e alcune parti del corpo mostravano ancora i segni della battaglia. I vestiti sarebbero stati da buttare non appena fossero tornati indietro e Levi percepiva un fastidio pungente a pensare di avere addosso qualcosa di così sporco. Ma quello che più lo aveva turbato erano gli occhi. Le sue iridi grigie, già normalmente piccole, erano soffocate dal gonfiore delle palpebre e dal rossore che le accerchiava. Era tutto vero e la notte insonne che aveva passato era stata interrotta solo da momenti di dormiveglia in cui tutto quel che era riuscito a fare era stato urlare in preda al panico, con gli occhi pieni lacrime, mentre si ridestava da quel continuo incubo.

_Chi è quest’uomo che mi osserva dallo specchio? Perché mi sono ridotto così? Non posso farmi vedere in questo modo. Nessuno dovrà vedermi così._

Si tolse i vestiti, lasciandoli su una sedia, e il suo sguardo tornò allo specchio. Era pieno di ferite, ma a quello avrebbe pensato al ritorno. Si infilò nella doccia, rabbrividendo sotto il getto di acqua gelida. Non sapeva che ore fossero, ma sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sbrigarsi. Si lavò completamente, cercando di pulirsi per quanto fosse possibile in quel posto abbandonato da ogni forma di vita umana.

 _Mio Dio che schifo. Dovrò rimettermi quei cazzo di vestiti sporchi._ Fu quello a cui pensò, adocchiando gli unici vestiti sulla sedia. Si rassegnò a indossarli, pensando a quando sarebbe stato a casa sua e a quando avrebbe potuto lavarsi come lui intendeva. Una volta vestito, riprovò a guardarsi allo specchio.

_Si potrebbe fare di meglio, ma per oggi accontentiamoci di questo._

Uscì da quella casetta, guardandosi attorno, respirando l’aria fresca e immergendosi in quel silenzio. Non gli sembrava di vivere più nello stesso mondo in cui fino ad allora aveva vissuto. Le case, le strade, gli alberi e persino la stessa aria gli apparivano… Diversi. Era rimasto tutto come prima, questo lo sapeva, ma, nel profondo, quello che osservava era cambiato irrimediabilmente.

 _Dovrei esserci abituato, ormai. Eppure non mi sono mai sentito così solo in vita mia._ Pensò, avviandosi per incontrare i sopravvissuti alla carneficina del giorno precedente. L’intento era di scoprire, finalmente, che cosa fosse contenuto nel seminterrato di casa Jaeger, dopo aver deciso dove seppellire il corpo di Erwin. _Avresti dovuto essere con me in questo momento. Quella cantina era il tuo sogno, il tuo scopo, e ora mi sento in colpa a vedere con i miei occhi quello che invece avresti dovuto vedere tu._

Un guscio vuoto. Ecco come si sentiva. D’ora in poi sarebbe sopravvissuto, certo, quello gli era sempre riuscito bene, ma non avrebbe mai più vissuto appieno la sua vita. Ogni risultato sarebbe stato raggiunto per dovere, ma nulla gli avrebbe mai più portato quella soddisfazione che sentiva ogni volta che quei momenti erano condivisi con Erwin.

Erwin. La sua presenza l’avrebbe accompagnato per tutta la vita. Se ne rese conto per davvero in quell’istante, mentre le gambe gli si erano fermate all’improvviso in mezzo alla strada, ma in realtà lo aveva sempre saputo. Dal momento in cui quegli occhi così vivi lo avevano fissato, il suo mondo era cambiato. Tutto aveva cominciato a ruotare intorno a lui e la vita aveva assunto un significato particolare insieme a lui.

_Mi hai mostrato qualcosa di diverso. Mi hai tolto dai bassifondi, accompagnandomi in superficie, ma quello che hai fatto per me è stato molto, molto di più. Mi hai fatto vivere di nuovo e ora dovrò imparare a sopravvivere da solo. Ma quello che hai fatto per me, no… Quello non lo dimenticherò mai._

Chiuse gli occhi. L’immagine che gli ritornò in mente era quella che tanto tempo fa gli aveva riempito il cuore. Il cielo oltre le mura, quando lo aveva visto per la prima volta, uscendo dai sotterranei durante la spedizione con Erwin.

E, per la prima volta dopo quella tragedia, sorrise. Gli occhi chiusi, una lacrima solitaria che scendeva sulla guancia destra, il cuore ancora pieno di lui. Alzò la testa al cielo e riaprì piano le palpebre. E lì, finalmente, vide.

Il cielo.

I suoi occhi.

_Blu._

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo anni di inattività, ho deciso di cimentarmi di nuovo nella scrittura. Ecco il mio primo lavoro, ovviamente su uno dei rapporti che più ho amato in "Shingeki no Kiojin", anche se sarei più sincera a dire che è uno dei miei preferiti in assoluto.
> 
> Ringrazio chiunque abbia deciso di leggere fino alla fine questa storia, ma, soprattutto, [Jantar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantar/pseuds/Jantar) per avermi supportata (e sOpportata), as usual <3


End file.
